


一起唱K吧

by extreme_tear



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Emperor Kayn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, odyssey Kayn - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extreme_tear/pseuds/extreme_tear
Summary: 私设凯隐是帝国皇帝！喜欢嘉文的慎入8...用了奥德赛的语音梗！！





	一起唱K吧

**Author's Note:**

> 私设凯隐是帝国皇帝！喜欢嘉文的慎入8...用了奥德赛的语音梗！！

 

　　清纯的女声混杂着令人气血上涌的劲爆电音传出，凯隐捻了捻眉心，面前阿狸妩媚的身影扭动着，但他左脸上的黄金视觉交互面板告诉他这只是个全息投影罢了。空荡荡的K歌房里此时只有前枢机将军一个人，哦不，还有他那把从边缘星球艾欧楠的竖井里得到的邪恶的怪物巨镰。前枢机将军目不转睛地盯着面前逼真的幻象，不厌其烦地开口哼唱着这首歌——《Oh My God》(feat.阿狸)。他已经泡在碎形剪刀号的K歌房三天了，在被绮罗劈烂了办公桌后，凯隐又让人搬了一张新的上飞船，还是缟玛瑙制，果不其然地被拉亚斯特评论了一通品味问题。

　　自从得到了这把镰刀，凯隐发现他再也不满足于做嘉文四世拴在链子上的战犬了。皇帝在战争方面还是有着不必要的仁慈，而他固执地认为这种仁慈是对帝国的放纵。拉亚斯特在他耳边灌输对皇帝愚蠢做法的蔑视，让他萌生了取代嘉文，自己做德玛锡安帝国皇帝的想法。于是他也这么干了，噢，可怜的嘉文，被拉亚斯特劈成两半的时候还瞪着眼睛仿佛在质问凯隐的背叛。凯隐不合时宜地想到了那台同样也被他的镰刀劈成两半的老旧战斗机甲，绮罗。

　　现在我们的前枢机将军，现德玛锡安帝国皇帝，或许是未来的宇宙皇帝，正舒适地坐在扩大了几倍的碎形剪刀号上，第一百次播放阿狸的新曲。人前的新皇帝一丝不苟，治国手段残酷无情但却立竿见影，他带着他那把带着独眼的神秘武器，快速地清除了嘉文四世残余的党羽，整个帝国还来不及惊讶枢机将军突如其来的篡位，就只能被迫臣服于他们的新王。在局面稳定下来之后，凯隐学会了在日复一日枯燥的文件批改生活中找点乐子——没错，K/DA女团。主唱阿狸是个瓦斯塔亚人，但这并不影响她魅力四射的演出。她这次的新曲《Oh My God》是一支脱离了整个团的个人曲，凯隐爱极了这首歌，一有空下来就去K歌房点这首歌唱，这也就导致了拉亚斯特也得被迫听这首歌。

　　“凯隐，你最近是不是疯了？从早到晚就盯着那个狐狸精的脸看，一个全息投影都能把你迷成这样，这就是未来宇宙皇帝的本事？”

　　“拉亚斯特，放肆。我做什么还轮不到你这蠢货来插手。”凯隐习惯了拉亚斯特时不时的嘲讽，但该死的他现在可不想听那农具的废话。眼前阿狸的全息投影还在不停地跳着热辣的舞蹈，甚至还在最后抛了一个飞吻。拉亚斯特后面又再说了些什么，可是凯隐一句也没认真听，他的全部心思都放在面前的阿狸身上了。

　　拉亚斯特觉得自己被冷落了。他也不知道为什么，自己似乎十分享受凯隐跟他的斗嘴。两个人像小学生一样的你一言我一语，让他倒也乐在其中。可现在凯隐为了看阿狸居然已经不回应他的话了。一股没由来的无名怒火涌上心头，凯隐居然有了自己还不够！暗裔觉得现在自己应该做点什么好好教训一下这个刚刚登基的新皇。

　　暗红色的酒液在高脚杯中晃荡着，头顶上球形的镭射灯散发着五颜六色炫目的灯光。凯隐靠在K歌房深紫色的真皮软包垫上，接连几杯红酒下肚，他有些微醺。凯隐渐渐觉得意识正在远离自己，合上眼皮前他最后能看到的东西是阿狸那张妩媚的脸。

　　凯隐坠入了无限循环的虚无。面前是一片无声的黑暗，他感到冷与热矛盾地在他体内纠缠着。有什么炽热粗砺的东西在摩擦着他，热流在他体内肆意乱窜，可是手腕处的冰凉却形成了强烈的反差。他发现自己的身体不太对劲，这种感觉他从未有过，未知让他感到些许恐惧，他想逃离这片看不到尽头的黑暗。可这样奇怪的感觉并没有结束，而是变本加厉了。他能清楚的感觉到，一个灵巧的东西钻进了他的口腔，湿漉漉地搅动着，他几乎有些喘不过气来。凯隐意识到这片黑暗是他的梦境，醒过来，只要醒过来就能逃离这个梦魇。

　　凯隐睁开了双眼。

　　过量饮酒让他感到头痛欲裂，所以在睁开眼的那一刹那他觉得自己仿佛出现了幻觉。他的双手被交叉着拷在了头顶，而他本人还躺在K歌房的软垫上。皇帝此刻说不出话，因为他的口腔和他的舌头正被一个怪物占据着。凯隐面前是这个怪物放大了的脸，他长着一对巨大的犄角，那双血染的散发着不详阴翳的红瞳紧紧地盯着凯隐的眼睛，嘴上的动作却还在深入。怪物的舌头在凯隐的嘴巴里入侵着，凯隐虽然身为皇帝，却从没有这方面的经验，这导致怪物轻而易举地捕获了凯隐那在躲闪的软舌，与他的舌头交缠着。凯隐大张着嘴，被怪物吻得喘不过气来，来不及吞咽的透明津液顺着他完美的颈部曲线滑下。凯隐急需呼吸空气，于是他狠狠地在怪物的舌头上咬了一口，不出意料地获得了片刻新鲜的空气。“嘶...”怪物对凯隐的行为有些不满，他擦了擦舌尖上渗出来的血珠，欺身上前把皇帝整个人罩在了身下。怪物用露骨且直接的目光看着凯隐，开始解凯隐胸前的衣服。他身着一身漆黑的制服，比起枢机将军那套一色黑的衣服，这件上面绣有鎏金色的暗纹。虽不明显，但繁复的工艺彰显着他地位的尊贵。皇帝的这身衣服很衬他精健有力的身材，凯隐的身体曲线被完美地包裹在了这身制服下。可这样一件衣服在怪物用力的撕扯下变成了几块破布，薄薄地搭在凯隐的身上。还没给够凯隐反应的时间，怪物就用一只爪子托起了皇帝的下巴，逼迫他直视自己的眼睛，用霸道无比的吻法再一次撬开了皇帝的贝齿，吸吮着他舌根处的清液，在他的口腔中肆无忌惮地攻城略地。而怪物的另一只爪子也没闲着，顺着凯隐的肌理纹路一路向下，趁机解开了他的裤子。“哈...嗯.....快他妈给我放开！”终于反应过来的凯隐用腿一脚踢在了怪物结实的身体上，虽然皇帝的人类身体经过了显著的增强，现在的他对怪物却造成不了什么实质性的伤害，但怪物还是轻笑了一声放开了皇帝。

　　终于获得短暂自由的凯隐面颊酡红，显然酒精的效力还没完全褪去。他气息微喘，长发散乱，几缕发丝从没有被剃短的那侧散落下来，他的领口大开，嘴唇被亲吻得有些红肿，胸前一大片光滑的皮肤还残余着刚刚接吻时流下的唾液，加上嘴角的潋滟水光，一副任人宰割的无力模样，任谁看了都不会相信这是他们那个在战场上所向披靡的王。

　　凯隐看着面前这个凭空出现的怪物，不知怎么觉得他有些熟悉。怪物的身后，阿狸的全息投影还在卖力地演出着，舞曲的旋律在房间上空盘亘。“该死的，你他妈到底是谁？还有，你是怎么上的飞船？”凯隐愤怒地对着怪物大喊，要知道，皇帝的宇宙飞船禁制森严，即使突破防线上了船，也要躲过薇舍尔船长等人的巡视，哪怕再是侥幸避过一难，那扇人脸密码识别的金属门也能挡住任何来者。从理论上来说，皇帝的私人区域不可能出现哪怕一只外来的苍蝇。

　　怪物盯着此刻暴怒的皇帝，低沉地怪笑了起来。“凯隐，你这话伤人了。我们两个好成这样，你活着的每一分每一秒都离不开我，现在你居然会说出问我是谁的这种蠢话。”熟悉的嗓音一下就点明了怪物的身份，凯隐咬牙切齿地喊出了那个也属于他的名字——“拉亚斯特！你这狡猾的镰刀！你从来没告诉过我你还能变成这样！”“可你也没问啊，宝贝儿。”拉亚斯特流氓地回答道。“别那么叫我！还有，你他妈的到底想干什么？”凯隐动了动自己被束缚的双手，挑起了一边眉毛看向面前的拉亚斯特。“噢凯隐，你那可怜的脑子里面装的也都是奥能吗？”拉亚斯特低笑着，兀自拉近了两人的距离——“当然是干你啊。”

　　拉亚斯特说到做到。毕竟现在双手被缚的凯隐可对他造成不了什么威胁。皇帝还在因为拉亚斯特的话破口大骂着，说他是废物镰刀、垃圾农具、全宇宙最蠢的蠢货，还说总有一天会让他臣服。拉亚斯特并不理会凯隐的辱骂，他只想把他的东西塞进这张成天发号施令说刻薄话的嘴里，让骄傲自负的皇帝因为被塞满再也没法说出一个字。

　　他掰过凯隐的下巴，不由分说地把硕大的分身塞进了皇帝的嘴里，快速地抽插了起来。怪物的那东西大得可怕，凯隐一下子没法整根吞入，嘴巴被撑得满满当当，拉亚斯特却还想往里面挤。皇帝当然不可能配合这单方面的性事，他威胁地用虎牙磕了磕怪物最敏感的龟头。拉亚斯特显然被激怒了，他拉住凯隐脑后的长发，逼迫他吞吐着自己的巨物。怪物渐渐加快了速度，一次又一次地把分身送进凯隐的口腔中。直到前端顶到了凯隐喉咙最深处的那块软肉。可是他还不满足，凯隐太青涩了，看来自己作为在无以计数的时间中度过了漫长岁月的前辈，应该好好教教他一些实际的东西。拉亚斯特想着，强迫皇帝看向自己。凯隐的嘴里还含着他的阴茎，鼻子和眼圈有些红了，瞟向他的眼神仿佛要把他剁碎了扔到太空垃圾堆。不得不承认，这样的眼神真是太....拉亚斯特被看得更硬了。皇帝生生感觉到口中的物什又涨大了一圈，许多唾液无法控制地流了下来，让凯隐羞耻得想立刻死去，但是他不能。

　　“凯隐，从来没有人教过你怎么含着才能让正在肏你的人感觉到爽吗？”怪物开口了，“用你的舌头，好好舔一舔我的东西。你今天的任务就是取悦它。做爱的技术这么糟糕，你还是个雏儿吧。就这样你还天天盯着那个骚狐狸精看？”“闭....闭嘴....我一定会杀了你的......”被填满的嘴里吐出断断续续的破碎话语，可这样的威胁对现在的拉亚斯特来说根本就是火辣的调情。似乎是发觉了这种方法对拉亚斯特无效，凯隐便一闭眼，用软舌一寸寸舔舐着肉棒的前端和柱身，舌尖划过根根爆出的青筋，皇帝尝到了一嘴的男性气味，刺激得他感到有些呛人。他感觉自己的头被按了下去，那东西一下子又顶到了喉口，凯隐强忍住呕吐的欲望，眼角却被逼出了生理性泪水。他并不是想讨好拉亚斯特让自己今晚少挨点罪，而是想要通过这种方式让怪物早点缴械投降。即使是在床上，皇帝也不甘心认输。他和拉亚斯特就是要纠缠决斗，直到分出胜负。

　　拉亚斯特被凯隐突然的配合爽得发出了一声低吼，与其说是生理上，不如说心理上的快慰更盛。德玛锡安帝国不可一世的新皇帝正卖力地含着他的东西给他口交，拉亚斯特恨不得立刻用精液填满凯隐的嘴。皇帝的口腔温软湿滑，虽然从没和人做过这档子事，凯隐现在的表现也算是出乎拉亚斯特的意料了。

　　又在皇帝的嘴里猛干了几十下之后，拉亚斯特终于射了出来。被射精的强烈冲击让凯隐几乎无法忍受，浓稠的乳白色精液有一部分被来不及反应的皇帝吞咽了下去，剩下的则溅射在了他的身上。拉亚斯特看着凯隐因为吞咽而上下滚动的喉结，沾满了星星点点白精的腹肌，本来射精后疲软半勃的性器一下子又挺了起来。

　　凯隐没想到拉亚斯特这恶心的蠢货居然还没完，一时有些后悔刚刚配合了他的动作。他的嘴巴现在酸涩无比，只能无力地大张着，嘴唇红艳肿胀，显得十分淫荡。拉亚斯特凑上去又吻住了凯隐，这次的皇帝无法反抗，只得任由怪物进犯。拉亚斯特留恋地舔了舔皇帝的唇，一路向下来到了皇帝胸前裸露的双乳。怪物低头含住了凯隐左边的乳粒，用舌头沿着乳晕不停地打着转儿。凯隐的乳头十分敏感，又从没被人这么对待过，很快乳头就发胀变硬，挺立了起来。拉亚斯特用舌尖戳刺着乳孔，还恶意地吸了吸，学着小孩一般咂了咂嘴，惹得凯隐一阵发颤。他一只手用力拉扯着凯隐右胸的乳珠，还不忘揉搓他饱满健硕的胸肌，另一只手则探进了他的裤子。拉亚斯特并不急着脱下皇帝的内裤，而是隔着这层薄薄的布料抚摸凯隐已经勃起的性器。

　　“看你一副不情不愿的模样，实际上已经湿成这样了吗？我亲爱的陛下。”拉亚斯特故意把“陛下”两个字发音咬得极重，果然换来了凯隐的几句辱骂。内裤被凯隐涌出的淫液浸得湿透，拉亚斯特用粗糙而布满甲胄的爪子握住皇帝的茎身，来来回回地撸动着。凯隐哪受得了这样的刺激，怪物的技术相当纯熟，没过几下他就有了射精的冲动。可这顽劣的镰刀怎么可能这么轻易就放过自己的主人，就当凯隐快要达到顶峰的时候，拉亚斯特停了下来。“你！快...快让我...嗯...”凯隐用发颤的大腿轻轻踢了踢拉亚斯特，示意他继续。“别急，宝贝儿。你刚刚的表现我很满意，作为回报，你会得到你想要的。”拉亚斯特说着看了看脸红得快要滴血的凯隐，一把扯碎了他的内裤。

　　怪物的爪子在皇帝结构匀称的躯体上来回游荡，最后停在了那个从未有人探访过的隐秘穴口。他蘸了蘸还残留在凯隐腹肌上的精液，充当润滑后把手指伸了进去。皇帝紧致无比，单是一根手指都有些寸步难行。初历人事的皇帝尝到了极大的痛苦，那个地方像是要被人撕裂一般，火辣辣的疼着，但他身为一个战士的骄傲并不允许他发出哪怕是一点声音。拉亚斯特的探索过程受到了极大的阻隔，肠道虽然湿软，但却极难开拓。他只能先试探般抽插了两下，那只肉臀就颤了颤。怪物注意到了皇帝紧闭的眼睛和额角的汗珠，说明他正在忍受煎熬。拉亚斯特热爱别人痛苦的样子，这也是他快乐的一部分，但不知道为什么他看不得凯隐这副模样。怪物轻轻低下头，在皇帝的眼睑上刻下一个吻。他转而凑到凯隐发红的耳朵旁边，伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳垂。“放松些，凯隐。我保证不会弄伤你的，虽然我很想。”

　　不知道是不是这仿佛情人的话语起了作用，皇帝紧缩的内壁不再那么让拉亚斯特的手指难以移动了。他成功地伸入了第二根手指，然后是第三根。怪物粗大的手指来回转动按摩着穴道，将它插得松软了许多，差不多到了可以容纳巨物的大小了。拉亚斯特拔出手指，一些淫液顺带着滴落在了软垫上，凯隐感受着自己身体循序渐进的变化，身体不受大脑的控制，像一叶小船在欲海中颠簸沉沦。

　　可是怪物并没有直接换上自己的东西，而是伸手拿过卡座上的话筒，用柄部插进了皇帝翕张的穴道。凯隐不可思议地睁大了双眼，冰凉的话筒进入自己身体的感觉一点也不好受。拉亚斯特用话筒就这么动了起来，而阿狸的影像对着此刻的凯隐抛出了一个飞吻。哪怕凯隐知道这是程序设定好的收场动作，可是在仿佛被阿狸注视着的情况下被被一个话筒肏到汁水四溅，也大大超过了他的承受范围。他的性器前端涌出一大股透明的粘液，话筒的大小还并不能满足他此时内部的空虚。他需要更火热、更粗大的东西来填满他。但凯隐是不会说的，他宁愿死也不会像一条母狗一样低声下气地摇尾乞怜。话筒成功地撩拨起了他内里的欲望，怪物似乎感觉到了什么，一把把话筒拔了出来。

　　皇帝没想到的是，拉亚斯特突然猛地把肉刃捅了进来，一插到底。凯隐再也没法忍住，不受控制地叫出了声。虽然有了先前的润滑，但是一下子吃下这么大的肉棒对皇帝来说还是有些勉强。他喘着气，被迫放松着穴道，这样至少能减轻被撕裂的痛苦。“给你30秒时间...哈啊.....赶紧出去....”皇帝红着眼眶，用绵软无力的声音含糊不清地对正在侵犯他的人发号施令。他的肠肉却一圈一圈地攀附上去，盛情挽留着拉亚斯特的肉棒。“凯隐，你得对自己诚实一点。30秒时间并不能让我出去，但是我可以在30秒之内把你干到高潮。”拉亚斯特说着握上了凯隐深陷的光滑腰窝，不由分说地抽动了起来。巨硕的龟头随意地戳刺，每一下都能顶到那块最要命的软肉。凯隐被他顶得不受控制，紧皱着眉，发出一声声压抑的喘息。“给我..停下...他妈的....你这恶心又下贱的奴仆！我一定会杀了你...”“我的皇帝陛下，今夜似乎并不适合决斗，我还不想让你死得那么快。”拉亚斯特说着，抱起了凯隐的两条大腿，加快了身下的动作。随着怪物越来越深的开拓，皇帝也濒临高潮。拉亚斯特就在这时凑近皇帝说：“你也想这么对那狐狸精是吧，嗯？不过身为你的一部分，我会告诉你身体里的奥能，让你只能和我上床，悉。奈久里那个已经死了的蠢货是这么喊你的吧？可惜他再也没有机会像我一样品尝你这完美的皮囊了。”怪物宣示了他对这副身体的主权，一下一下深深肏进这同时也属于他的肉穴。皇帝失去了手臂的支撑，身体颤抖得不行。拉亚斯特对着他的敏感点残忍地研磨着，凯隐闷哼一声，终于射了出来。高潮时的内壁狠狠收缩了一把，拉亚斯特忍不住骂了声操，感叹了一把皇帝身体的美味，继续抱着他耸动着。

　　“操！呃啊.....拉亚斯特！你快他妈给我停下！”刚刚经历完高潮后的凯隐更加敏感，但是拉亚斯特就是该死的不停下。凯隐挣扎无果后也默许了拉亚斯特的进犯。他不想承认刚刚拉亚斯特喊他“悉”的时候，他的心脏停跳了一瞬。尽管拉亚斯特对他做的事情令人讨厌，可是他也没真正的弄伤自己，甚至还在细节方面照顾着自己的感受。虽然双手被拷着，但是手腕处被垫上了质地柔软的皮草，身下的软包也温暖舒适，不得不说这没脑子的家伙有些时候还是挺让人心动的。

　　快要高潮时拉亚斯特解开了对凯隐手部的束缚，让他紧紧搂着自己的脖子后达到了顶峰。大股大股的浓精灌入了凯隐的穴道，他在这灭顶的快感中昏睡了过去。

　　皇帝第二天醒来的时候发现自己早已不在那充满了回忆的K歌房，而是身处自己房间的床上。他的身上干净清爽，除了一些红痕和后穴的酸软提醒着他昨晚确实和他的武器干了点什么。他环视一周，发现自己的K/DA女团珍藏签名专辑和周边全被人扔了个干净。而罪魁祸首正安静地躺在他的左手边，以一把镰刀的样子。

　　“宝贝儿，你醒了？我们什么时候再去唱K啊？”怪物的声音在他脑海里响起，皇帝想到了昨天在K歌房发生的事情，大喊了一声滚之后利用现在拉亚斯特没有手和身体的优势，一把把手边的镰刀扔了出去。

　　薇舍尔船长很不解，因为皇帝下令拆除了那个K歌房之后，要求她驾驶飞船跑到了匪帮辛迪加的驻星。现在薇舍尔船长看着正在匪徒间大杀四方的皇帝，感叹了一句帝国皇帝的身先士卒和亲力亲为。

　　而此刻的战场上，凯隐已经是不知道多少次故意用拉亚斯特的眼睛挡刀了。


End file.
